thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Hansel, Mishka, and Roddy (Poison)
Muse: at 6:45 PM Talking to Hansel was good. Helped Roddy feel a bit more- stable at least. Clearer headed. Enough so that he started slowly considering. Considering ways to maybe choose his fate in the upcoming fight. Maybe. And if he was right, Mishka'd be the one to ask. "Hey," he called, giving a little wave as he approached the elf. Still hanging around by where they'd played cards. That had- actually been kinda nice? Roddy guessed? "Um. I have a question. Do- you have any more of that stuff? The- Red something. That you doused Jonn with that one time." Coyote: at 6:47 PM Mishka twitched awake. He'd been half-dozing again. That'd been happening to him a lot, recently. He blinked, eyes focusing. Turtle Kid. Renar Basha. Cellar. Goro. Right. "Red Germaine?" he said. "Deadly Jerry? On me? No. Back at my estate? Sure." Muse: at 6:53 PM "Oh." Well. That wasn't helpful. "D'ya think maybe they might have it here? At the warehouse? Or something like it at least- and the antidote too that's important," he trailed off muttering to himself. Coyote: at 6:54 PM "Oh yeah. I mean, Sonny over there usually has some kind of poi--" And then Mishka straightened up. Mishka's eyes narrowed, and he stared at Roddy for a good five seconds. "Why?" he said, deeply suspicious. Muse: at 7:01 PM Roddy ended up taking off his hat, twisting and turning it around in his hands as Mishka stared. Half wanting to just bolt. Half- not. He started to say something sassy and bitter to Mishka's query. He didn't have to tell him. But- he kinda wanted to tell someone. And- if anyone Mishka would understand why. "I want a choice," he said, his voice quiet. "For- tomorrow. If things go bad. I can- stay a host or- not. You know?" Coyote: at 7:05 PM Mishka stared at Roddy for a good twenty seconds this time. Then he got up and immediately went over to Hansel. He pulled Hansel by the arm over. "Hansel--" Muse: at 7:09 PM "HEY NO!" Well that came out waaaaay louder than he'd meant to. "No no, everything's fine," Roddy said frantically, chasing after Mishka and trying to pull them apart. "Everything's fine, me and Mishka were just having a talk, nothing to worry about! Nothing at all!" This was punctuated by a glare at Mishka. Coyote: at 7:10 PM Mishka pulled Hansel into the hallway, where the three of them were alone, not around Goro and the person currently watching him. He spoke in Common. "Turtle Kid wants Red Germaine poison so he can dose himself before the fight so he can die in two weeks instead of getting hosted." Then in Elven, he added: "Frankly that sounds fucking brilliant, I should've thought of that, but also I feel like I'm not the right person to be making that kind of judgment call right now." Switched back to Common again. "Thoughts?" Muse: at 7:13 PM "Mishka! You weren't supposed to tell hiiiim," Roddy whined. And then buried his face in his hands. Now Hansel was going to be upset and Roddy wasn't gonna be able to even make this choice and it was all Mishka's fault. Izzy: at 7:26 PM Hansel stared between the two of them. What had he just said -- had he not just told Roddy everything was going to be fine. He'd thought he'd gotten through to him. And fuckin' Mishka, thinking this plan was goddamn great. Of course he did. Of course he fucking did. Okay. All right. For fucksake. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge for a moment. He didn't know if he was supposed to be a master at arms or a father right now, and they would have vastly different reactions. Maybe he could ... do both, somehow. "Listen. Roddy. That's ... a great fuckin' plan, all right. Real pragmatic. Also, I fucking hate it." He sighed. These fucking people and their fucking backup plans. "If shit gets dire just slit your own fucking throat, all right? You haven't gotta fuck around with deadly goddamn poisons and shit, just -- listen, I fuckin' hate saying this, but if we're going to lose, I'll do it for you. She's not gonna fucking get you." Briefly, he turned to Mishka and jabbed him in the chest, adding, in an undertone and Elvish, "And you -- don't get any fuckin' ideas. I'll take care of you too if I fuckin' have to. She's not getting you either." Turning back to Roddy, he switched back to Common. "She's not fucking getting anyone else, one way or another. All right? Can we all calm the fuck down and focus on killing the bitch instead of killing our goddamn selves? Fuck." Coyote: at 7:30 PM Well. That was that, then. Mishka could see Roddy's point, and it was a good plan, and a good thought. But... well. That was that. Muse: at 7:38 PM Roddy was staring at the ground, loosely hugging himself. "But what if you get hosted first?" he asked dully. "What if you die first? There's- there's too much that can go wrong. And- and I don't- I don't think I'd have the nerve to..." he lifted a hand, miming cutting his own throat before dropping it back down. He couldn't even say it, how was he gonna do it? "And- and I don't know that- that I want to. I just- I just want the option. The choice." He started to look up. But couldn't quite make himself meet Hansel's eyes and so he kept staring at the ground. "I just want a choice," he repeated, quieter this time. Izzy: at 7:47 PM Hansel sighed again and rubbed at his face. "I mean, look, I'm not gonna fuckin' stop you." He hadn't -- he guessed he was too jaded to consider the fact that swallowing a poison was probably easier than cutting yourself open, for most people. Seemed painless. Like the fucking jade pendant. "I don't have to fucking like it, all right. You do what you want. I love you either way." Coyote: at 7:49 PM Mishka's eyes shifted between them. Hansel looked really fucking tired. "There's a logistical problem, here," Mishka said. "Red Germaine. There's no way to get it. I'm outta slots, kid." Technically he could use his last spell slot to dimension-step to his panic room and grab what he had there, then return in the morning. But he kept his mouth shut. "And even if we did get it... if we were all hosted, then she'd find the antidote and give it to you. It won't work. It's a good idea, but it won't work." He could probably think of a way to make it work. A way to prevent Diva from getting the antidote in case they were hosted. But still. "The poisons Sonny sells," Mishka said. "They're not the same. They're made for quick deaths, kid. They'll kill you now. Red Germaine is the only sort've... long-term one around. I get where you're coming from, kid. Really, I do. If I'm the last one left, I'll off you. Same as Hansel. Fair?" Muse: at 8:02 PM Hansel was still saying he loved Roddy. Even now. That sent a twitch up his spine. Now he felt guilty about this- half formed plan of his. But there wasn't anything available. Well. That answered that then. Roddy took a minute to take a few deep breaths. Between the two of them, maybe one would make it. So that meant he'd- have to chose now. Hosted? Or dead? "I- I don't- only if your sure she- you can't kill her?" Roddy asked, finally looking up and at the two of them. "I don't- I really don't wanna die." Izzy: at 8:08 PM "Roddy, listen." Hansel stepped forward and put his hands on the kid's shoulders. "Nothing would fuckin' pain me more than having to hurt you, or any of these other fuckers." He gestured around them in general, at the crew. "But if it comes down to it and I honestly don't think we're going to make it -- and I already told you we're fuckin' going to -- I will keep you from having to go through that shit. Absolute last goddamn resort. Okay?" Muse: at 8:14 PM Roddy flinched, but forced himself to not pull way. It was just Hansel. Just Dad. Dad with more reassurance. He nodded. Once, a short jerky nod. Right. They'd do their best, but if it wasn't good enough. Hansel'd- yeah. (Try not to think about how Hansel's usually right in the thick of things. Try not to think about how many times Hansel gets hurt compared to little old 'hang in the background singing songs' Roddy. Just- try not to think about that.) "Sorry," he muttered. For what he wasn't sure. Just- seemed appropriate. Izzy: at 8:17 PM "Nothing to apologize for, kid." Hansel patted his shoulder. He'd've taken it for another hugging moment, but he'd caught Roddy twitch at being touched, so he backed away. Maybe he was being too hard on him. He still didn't know what the hell he was doing. Muse: at 8:28 PM Didn't need to apologize. Okay. Wasn't sure why- but okay? That did leave him with an unusual problem. Roddy wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. "Think I'm gonna go," he waved at an empty corner of the room. "Need to- think. Maybe." He started edging away, allowing room for Mishka or Hansel to stop him if they wanted. Izzy: at 8:35 PM Hansel nodded. That was fair. Thinking was -- either the best or worst thing to do right now. He wasn't sure which. He kept an eye on the kid for a moment before turning to Mishka, and because there were people around, he switched to Elvish again. "Hey. Thanks for backing me up." Coyote: at 8:42 PM “Mm. Well. Honestly I’m still on his side, but I figured this one was your call,” Mishka said. He checked around. It was their turn to watch Goro, it seemed. A few of the other party members were asleep inside. Goro was back to that blank look again. It was the first moment of relative privacy they’d had. Mishka’s jaw clenched so tight his teeth ached. He took off his cloak and put it on Goro, though it was useless. The cellar was cool, and his clothes were torn and bloodied, still. Mishka sat down in a corner on the opposite side of the room. Izzy: at 8:47 PM Yeah. Hansel didn't really think the promise to kill everyone before Diva could get to them would have much of an impact on Mishka. He'd already been there. Didn't blame him. Still, it meant something to have his support when it came to Roddy. He had another brief moment of wondering what it would have been like -- if Mishka had shown an interest in his kids years ago, if they could have been some kind of family. Together. Instead of Hansel having a ship family and a shore family. Well. It was useless to think about it, now; he brushed it off and sat down next to Mishka in the cell, shoulder against his shoulder, watching Goro. Coyote: at 8:58 PM He ought to go to sleep. Instead, he kept thinking about the notes in his pocket, the things he'd jotted down for himself, trying to think of ways to fix what he'd fucked up. Strategies, theories, questions. He knew it'd have to wait but he wasn't sure how. If he talked about it now, it was going to turn into another argument, somehow, another break. Maybe he ought to pretend it was fine and go to sleep. Instead, he nudged Hansel, trying to get under his arm and lay his head in Hansel's lap. Izzy: at 9:03 PM Hansel shifted, letting Mishka rest against him, slouching down a bit more and laying an arm around him. This was surprisingly nice, for something happening in a dungeon and in front of the possessed body of someone he cared about. Eh, he'd let himself feel guilty about it later. Coyote: at 9:07 PM Mishka found himself watching Nixie. She lay a few feet away from Goro, taking her turn sleeping. She'd somehow acquired a thick, well-made comforter and an embroidered pillow, though the rest of them had rags and sheets. Likely some poor sap had taken one look at her and offered them to her instantly. She was still so small. She had been small when he'd met her seven or so years ago. When she'd wandered into that tavern and said she didn't know where her mother was, and Mishka had taken her tiny hand and asked her what her mother looked like. And she was still small now, fully grown. Taking on the apocalypse. "What do you want it to be like?" Mishka said, half-asleep. Izzy: at 9:14 PM Hansel had zoned out, for a moment, staring at the wall, the battle replaying in his head. What he could have done different. What he could have done better. Kept Nixie from getting hurt, kept Goro from getting hosted, kept Ripley from staying dead. Mishka's drowsy voice brought him back to the moment, but he could only offer a confused, "Want what to be like?" Coyote: at 9:17 PM "Y'know. Once we heroically kill the adnomination, save the town, strike down evil, get the cuff off, kill the dragon, ecetera, ecetera," Mishka said. "How many kids are you planning on adopting? Where are you gonna put them?" Mishka's idea of happily-ever-after used to involve stealing from dragons and conquering small cities. He hadn't imagined.... people in it, then, though. "Just making plans," Mishka said, closing his eyes. "Thinking about what we'll do." Izzy: at 9:28 PM The battle eased out of his head. He found himself smiling, leaning his head back against the wall and stroking Mishka's hair absently. Plans. We. The closest they'd ever had to plans before was getting married, and that hadn't lasted too fucking long -- not a lot of use in making plans when you could die any day, Hansel had always thought. Mishka always had plans, though. Always had. When they'd been together Hansel somehow hadn't considered whether he was part of Mishka's plans. Just assumed he was going to die long before most of them even came to pass. "I like your plans," he said. Even the horrifying ones, sometimes. He curled a strand of hair around his finger. "I'm sure whatever you come up with'll be good. As long as we're together I'll be happy." Coyote: at 9:37 PM “No preferences? Married, unmarried? Kids, no kids? Outlaws? Princes? Thieves? Heroes? Track your parents down and punch ‘em in the nose?” Izzy: at 9:47 PM Hansel snorted at the last one. Fuck, he didn't think he'd even thought about his parents in ... years, maybe. "Already got kids. Already been an outlaw and a thief. Gonna be a hero tomorrow, y'know, when we save the world and all. Prince, now -- that one I could try." He grinned. It was more Mishka's style, really, but he wouldn't mind it for a while. He still liked the mental image of Mishka on a throne. "Maybe something simpler, long term. Kinda wanna open a tavern. I dunno. "Married, yeah." He took a breath and shifted a bit, getting comfortable. "I got my eye on someone, y'know. This elf. Prettiest goddamn thing you've ever seen. Mind like a whip. He's got some baggage, but I ain't got room to talk. If I'm lucky he'll keep hanging around me for some reason." Coyote: at 9:50 PM "Well, you can fuck him if you want, but if you marry him I'm going to have to shank him." Izzy: at 9:55 PM "Mm. Noted. Well, I wouldn't want the love of my life to stab himself, so I guess I just won't marry him." Coyote: at 9:56 PM "Granger. Why do you always trap me in these corners," Mishka said. Izzy: at 9:57 PM "Not my fault if you didn't plan ahead just this once." Coyote: at 10:02 PM "I always plan ahead with you," Mishka said, amused. "They just don't fuckin' work." Then the smile slipped off his face. He felt the notes in his pocket. Nothing ever went the way he wanted it to, with Hansel. He was pretty sure the only reason Hansel liked him this way was because Hansel was a bit fucked up. Once Hansel got his head on straight, one day, he'd probably see that Mishka was fucking toxic and leave. And Mishka would hate himself too much to stop him. But he didn't say that. "I love you," he said, instead. Izzy: at 10:07 PM "I love you," Hansel said softly. "And I'm not fuckin' around. I do want to marry you again. For keeps this time, yeah?" Coyote: at 10:15 PM "Right," Mishka said. He gripped Hansel's hand tight. "Kill the bitch, save the city, take down Freddy, slay the dragon, get rid of the cuff, and whatever else pops up in the meantime." And not completely fuck himself over in the meantime. This was going to be like walking a tightrope. Mishka always liked challenges, though. "I feel like you're going to fucking hate me once we talk more," Mishka said. "About what happened. But maybe we can just keep talking, and just keep working it out, this time. I mean-- if you leave, are you going to come back?" God, what a vague question. He wasn't sure how else to word it, though. Izzy: at 10:18 PM Hansel tried to think of any time he'd ever hated Mishka. He tried to think of anything Mishka could do to him that would be worse than what he'd already done. "I'm not gonna leave you." Coyote: at 10:23 PM "Yeah. Well." Fair enough. He'd already proven that no matter what horrifying shit Mishka put him through, Hansel would be there anyway. "I feel like you ought to, though." He didn't get it. If someone did this shit to him, Mishka would've ripped their heart out a long time ago. "I'll defer to your judgment," he said. He didn't fucking get it. But he trusted Hansel. Hansel had never lied to him. And no matter how hard Mishka hit, Hansel had never hit back. Izzy: at 10:32 PM "Hm. Well. Keep doing that, then, ahuvi." It felt like there was too much going unsaid, but this wasn't the time, really. He kept playing with Mishka's hair, absently thinking about the ways out of the warehouse he'd noted, how many spells Mishka had left, how long it would take all of them to scramble and be battle-ready again. What he could have done different. What he could have done better. end Category:Text Roleplay